


A Sleepless Night With Dan

by cockwhoredan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil live together, and they're just friends. One night Dan can't sleep.<br/>Naturally, he decides to give Phil a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night With Dan

**Author's Note:**

> this got out of hand i spent a whole paragraph talking about how pretty phil’s cock is, but can you blame me?

Dan can’t sleep.

It’s a normal occurrence. The digital clock resting on his nightstand will flash ‘3:00AM’ and he’ll stare at the bright red numbers, wondering how he can be so exhausted yet completely unable to fade from consciousness. The screen of his laptop illuminates his face in a ghostly manner, and he pauses his Tumblr binge, dragging his hand through his unkempt fringe.

It’s gotten to the part of the night where he’s managed to get himself into the weird part of the internet. It started with an innocent click on the ‘danisnotonfire’ tag. Then another, slightly less innocent click on the ‘phan’ tag.

Currently, he’s scrolling through the infinite amount of posts tagged with ‘phan smut’. This, he thinks, is immensely less innocent than a cheeky scroll through he and Phil’s ship tag.

It’s filled with headcanons. Edits. Art. Fics. Actual porn lookalikes. It isn’t like he’s never seen these obscenities. The problem is that he’s so tired, so delirious, that some of it is...actually starting to look appealing.

His eyes widen at the thought. Yeah, fuck. The only reason that he’s intrigued by porn of he and his best friend is because he’s tired, and not thinking straight.

Not thinking straight.

Ha.

He makes himself crack up sometimes.

Five minutes later, he’s stumbled upon a short headcanon in which he’s giving Phil a blowjob. It’s overly detailed, descriptive, and he can’t stop the images from popping up into his head. It gets him thinking.

What if he sucked Phil off? Just as friends. A friendly, platonic blowjob. A brojob. Ironically. Surely, that can’t be a terrible idea. Actually, sleep deprivation is making it look like a /great/ idea. It’s a win-win situation. Phil gets a blowjob, and Dan gets a nice, thick cock in his mouth.

Fuck, it’s been so long since he’s done anything sexual with another person. He needs this, he decides. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, his heels sink into plush carpet as he crosses his room to the hallway. Phil’s door, thankfully, has been left ajar.

He opens it slowly.

“Phil?” he calls, his voice a hushed whisper, just in case the older man is asleep. But he hears the sheets rustle, and the pitch black room is suddenly illuminated by the blindingly bright flash of Phil’s phone. “Dan?” comes Phil’s reply. “God, it’s three in the morning. Do you need something?”

Dan nods, the movement just barely caught in Phil’s light. “Yeah. I need to suck you off.”

There’s silence for a second, then Phil clears his throat. “I... /what/?” He sounds amused. He probably thinks Dan’s joking. That’s a plausible assumption, he realizes, because why exactly would Dan want to suck his flatmate’s cock? The absurdity of his request suddenly becomes clear to him, and his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“I. Er.” he mumbles bashfully. “I was thinking that maybe, um, I could give you a blowjob.” Phil doesn’t respond, so he shakily rushes to explain. “A platonic blowjob, I mean. A brojob.”

A tired laugh bubbles up from Phil’s throat. “A brojob. You’re such an absolute meme.” He sees Phil roll onto his back and let out another giggle, this one a bit softer, more resigned. “If you’re serious, I won’t pass up the chance to get my cock sucked. If you’re joking, though, I’d really like some sleep.”

Dan answers by awkwardly clambering onto Phil’s mattress. Phil’s already on his back, which makes this easier; He hooks his thumb on the stretchy waistband of the older man’s pajama bottoms, glances up in a request for permission. He gets a curt nod, and that’s all he needs to follow through with his actions.

He finds out quickly enough that Phil doesn’t wear boxers underneath his pajamas.

The man’s cock is impressively big-- it’s not even hard, yet Dan’s able to admire a whole six inch length resting comfortably against Phil’s inner thigh. He bites his lip, feeling his own cock stir in his boxers at the sight of it. He curls his fingers around it, starts to hesitantly stroke it, and Phil slowly swells to full hardness. Dan swallows thickly. “Christ on a bike, you- you’re fucking /huge/, mate.”

Phil’s pretty lips curve into a smirk. Smug bastard, Dan thinks. “What, it’s only nine inches. You act like you’ve never seen a big cock before.”

Dan’s jaw nearly drops. “Nine bloody inches?” He’s practically salivating at the size of it.

“Well go on, then,” Phil encourages, letting out a soft gasp when Dan’s hand moves along his length. “I don’t have all night.”

Complying quickly, Dan stretches his lips around the lovely pink head of Phil’s erection. It’s such a nice looking cock, honestly. Dan’s always been a sucker for aesthetics, and Phil’s cock is the most gorgeous one he’s ever had the fortune to lay eyes on. Pale, veiny, with a precum-wet, flared head that Dan’s currently swirling his tongue around.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Phil breathes out. His voice is low, and the dominant tone to it makes Dan even harder. “C’mon. Try to take all of me.”

Dan raises his eyebrows at the challenge. Slowly, smoothly, he sinks down on Phil’s shaft, taking it down the tight heat of his throat and pressing his tongue against the underside as he struggles not to gag.

His eyes water, but it’s worth it. Phil’s head is tipped back in a silent moan and he threads his fingers through Dan’s hair, tugging slightly. Dan’s hips jerk forward needily into the mattress in response. Oh, god. Fuck. He’s always known Phil was hot, but now, /now/ he can’t think about anything else.

Starting to bob his head, Dan makes choked little whimpers around Phil’s girth, lapping up any precum beading out of Phil’s slit, his cheeks hollowed out from the suction. He’s eager to make Phil feel good, and it doesn’t even occur to him how weird this is.

He shouldn’t enjoy sucking his best friend’s cock.

But it’s hot and heavy in his mouth, and Phil’s groaning, rocking into his throat. There are beautiful, slick sounds as Dan coats his cock with spit and works it desperately with the warmth of his mouth. “You’re being such a good boy.”

Dan’s eyes practically roll back in his head. Oh, shit, he’s such a slut for praise. Especially from Phil. His eyelashes flutter and he groans around Phil’s cock. The vibrations run through the length, causing Phil to thrust into his mouth. Dan gags pleasurably.

“I’m so close.” Phil pants out huskily. “Fuck. Fuck. I’m close.”

Phil doesn’t swear often. And when he does, Dan thinks, it’s so, so fucking hot. He gives Phil’s curved length one more desperate suck, accompanied by a muffled whimper, and Phil cums. Hot and sticky down his throat, with Dan lapping it up like it’s the only thing he needs. Like it’s all he’s ever wanted.

Only when he pulls off and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand does he realize he’s cum in his boxers. Like a horny teenager. It’s ridiculous how much Phil affects him.

“So,” he says, his voice hoarse. “So. That...happened.”

The gravity of the situation hits him. Seven years of friendship could be on the line here- he’s come into his best friend’s room in the middle of the night, sucked him off like it was no big deal, and now they’ll have to work through the consequences.

The thought scares the shit out of him.

Phil must sense his panic, like he always does, and sets a gentle hand on the nape of Dan’s neck. The touch instantly calms Dan, relaxing him, causing him to slowly melt against Phil’s warm palm. “Hey,” Phil says. “You... obviously enjoyed that as much as I did, right? You came in your pants.” Dan’s cheeks turn crimson and he averts his gaze. Fuck, that’s humiliating.

“Yeah. Dunno. I just find sucking people off so blinking hot, and your cock was so nice, and-” He stops himself from rambling and closes his eyes. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing something like that again.”

“Neither would I. You’re good at giving blowjobs.” Phil assures him with a small laugh. It’s not awkward between them, thank God. Dan wonders why he ever thought it’d be-- they’re too close of friends to ever let something like sex affect them. “I do have to wonder, though, what brought this on at three in the morning?”

Dan lets out a nervous laugh, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Sounds like you’ve never been through the ‘phan smut’ tag on Tumblr.”

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [hit me up on tumblr](cockwhoredan.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
